It is known that in transmissions comprising a main shaft and at least two lay shafts, load equalization of the gear wheels, which are positioned on the main shaft, also called sum wheels, takes place in the radial direction. The sum wheels, which mesh with the gearing of the lay shaft, are positioned so that they can move radially and opposite to the main shaft, and are steered radially by the gearing of the lay shaft and centered, respectively. Axial guidance of the sum wheels, which are designed as gear wheels in a transmission, takes place through laterally mounted thrust washers.
Such a configuration of a transmission's sum wheels, comprising a main shaft and two lay shafts, is known to the applicant through DE 10 2004 010 270 A1. On a main shaft, two sum wheels are positioned and configured as idle gears which mesh with two lay shafts and which are positioned, under radial play, in reference to the main shaft.
Through DE 196 30 804 A1, a similar gear wheel configuration, supported on a main shaft of the transmission, became known to the applicant, whereby the gear wheel meshes with at least two lay shafts and exhibits radial play, in reference to the main shaft.
An arrangement of an additional sum wheel, also called main shaft wheel on a main shaft, is known to the applicant through DE 10 2004 057 126 A1. Here, a spring element, configured as a disc spring, is positioned between an axial thrust washer and the gear wheel to reduce axial play of the main shaft. Disadvantageous in these known configurations of sum wheels on a main shaft is the fact that noises (so called rattle noises) are being generated due to the radial movement of the wheel and an externally initiated oscillation.